Dareya
by kmq
Summary: its all about shreya and daya.. chap 3 is updated
1. Chapter 1

In a big mission "Shreya Weds Sidhhart" written near the main gate. The mansion is fully decorated with beautiful white and red roses and lights. In one room one girl is surrounded with other girls obiviously that girl is Shreya. She is wearing beautiful white and red colour lehnga with heavy sa awaz ati ha barat a gey sab larkiya barat ko dahkna ka leya bahir jate ha tabe shreya Tarika ka hath pakar late ha wo ruk jate ha aur baki sab chala jata ha tarika room ka door band karte ha and moved towards shreya.  
Tarika: Shreya tum ready ho na.  
Shreya anhka band karte ha and nod her head ish ke anhk sa ek anso nikalta ha Shreya: Tarika kaya wo aye ha?  
Tarika: nahi wo nai aya.  
Etna ma door knocked hota Tarika Shreya ka anso saaf karte ha aur door open karte ha. Daya ko dahk ka wo haran ho jate ha aur samaj jate ha ka Daya shreya sa akala ma baat karna chata ha. Wo bahir chale jate ha. Shreya apna duppata sahi kar rahe hoti ha mirror ka samna bath ka.  
Shreya: Tarika kon ha?  
Etna ma Daya ish ka peecha a jata ha aur shreya mirror sa Daya ko dahk kar haran ho jate ha.  
Shreya: sir ap?  
daya: han ma tumhara leya chura laya ho.  
shreya sense pain in his eyes shreya: sir is ke kaya zaroot the?  
daya: zaroort kasa nai the dhulan chura ka begair achi nai lagte.  
and gave bangles in her hands and went towards door. shreya: sir laye ha to phena be dejiya.  
daya turn back aur ish ka hath sa chura lata ha aur ish ka hath pakar ka churiya phenta ha suddenly shreya one drop of tear fell on her hands which is easily noticed by daya.  
Daya: shreya tum roo ku rahe ho.  
Shreya: sir aj meri bidaye ha to bus ish leya insoo a gaye pata nai ab kab milo gey apko matlab ap sab ko.  
Daya feel pain in her voice and cursed hisself for her condition.  
daya: acha ma neecha jata ho dhula raja sa milna.  
daya ka jata he shreya apna apko sambhal nai pate ha aur zameen ma gir ka bht roote ha etna ma abhijeet ata ha aur shreya ke halat dahk kar ish ko relax karata ha abhijeet: shreya chup ho jao. tum ya sab apna country ka leya kar rahe ho. khud ko sambhalo.  
shreya apna anso saaf karte ha...  
to be continued...  
so Guyz kaya lagta ha kaya ho ga shreya ke shadi ho jaye gey? Abhijeet konsa farz ke baat kar raha tha?  
so stayed tuned aur galtiyo ka leya mafi and plz acha reviews dana..


	2. Chapter 2

suhashinvsk1977 , M Hashir thank u for ur review. I try my level best to update soon.. baki sab ka be thank u Lekin etna kam reviews ma mera dil nai tha agy update karna ka. agr koe silent viewer be ha to plz review do..  
now moved toward story

Chap 2

daya ka jata he shreya apna apko sambhal nai pate ha aur zameen ma gir ka bht roote ha etna ma abhijeet ata ha aur shreya ke halat dahk kar ish ko relax karata ha abhijeet: shreya chup ho jao. tum ya sab apna country ka leya kar rahe ho. khud ko sambhalo.  
shreya apna anso saaf karte ha Shreya:G sir ya sirf ap apna country ka leya kar rahe ho. Ya mera farz ha. Chahe ish ma meri jan he ku na chale jaye ma ya karo gey.  
abhijeet:mujy pata ha tum ya zaroor kar pao gey. humaye apna bara ma upto date karte rahna. Mushkil waqat ma signal zaroor dana..  
Shreya: G sir zaroor. Lekin aoko muj sa ek wada karna ho ga sir.  
Anhijeet: Shreya kas wada?  
Shreya: Sir ap unka pura dehayan rahka ga aur...  
Abhijeet: Aur kaya?  
Shreya: sir ap shadi kar la ga tarika jee sa aur daya sir ke be shadi kara da ga.  
Abhijeet: Shreya ya tum kaya kah rahe ho? tum ish mission sa sahi salamat wapis ao gey tumhari aur daya ke shadi ma khud karo ga,,  
Shreya: Sir nahi plz sir unko mujy bhol ka new life start karni ho gey. Aur apko be mera kaya ha ma to unke yado sa he sari zindagi guzar do gey.(saying this shreya closed her eyes and flashback of beautiful journry of dareya start which give her a beautiful smile by hearing abhijeet voice she came out of her thoughts)  
Abhijeet: shreya tumhaye daya ke kasam tum asi fazool bata nai karo gey..  
Shreya: sir ya apna acha nai keya. apko asi kasam nai dani chaye the.  
Abhijeet: tum asa baat sunti kaha ha.  
Tarika came in a room and she surprised seeing Abhijeet and Shreya. Tarika: Abhijeet tum yaha?  
Abhijeet: han last bar apni bhan sa baat karna ya tha..  
Tarika: acha chalo agr baat ho gey to dhulan ko var mala ka lea neecha bola rahe ha chalo shreya Tarika shreya ka dupatta set karte ha daya andar ata ha Daya: Ek mint Tarika ma lata ho neecha Shreya ko. apni best friend ko ma he la kar jao ga.. (by saying this his eyes become red because he control his tears)  
Daya shreya ko gohgant dalta ha aur neecha tak la kar jata ha. ish ka hath pakar kar. Abhijeet and Tarika behind them and surprised with daya behaviour..  
Daya: Sidhart ya lo apni dhulan Sidhart pass a smile nd inner he is jealous from Daya. Inside gohgant Shreya tears were flowing.  
pandit start all rasams,  
pandit: phero ka leya dhula dhulan khara ho jaye phera be ho jata ha Now daya couldn't control hisself and leave the ceremony. Inside goghant Shreya felt uneasyness aur shreya behosh ho kar gir jate ha.  
to be continued...  
so guyz kasa laga chap?  
plz yr kuch to pataya karo phela chap ka etna kam reviews ha mujy to lagta ha mujy lihkna he start nai karna chaheya tha.  
galtio ka leya mafi.. plz dareya ke story ha to wo be aye ga abbey to start ha..


	3. Chapter 3

suhashinivsk1977 Thank u for ur review dareya ke story ha sad to ho gey KSarah Thank u for ur suggestion I hope mana follow ke ho.  
Guest thank u for ur review bht himmat de apna agy be data rahna sanjana t.y romantic scenes be a gaye bus plz thora wait kara shreyadayalove and Guest jee thank u Asd t.y ab space de mana ap sahi ha kaya parna ma Karan and Kavya thank u M Hashir na lagta ha chap 2 read nai keya koe review nai deya aur baki be plz review do 247 na view keya ha leki review nai deya ha asa to banda ko yahe lagta ha ka wo sahi nai lihk raha. ish ko rok jana chaheya agr ap log chahte ha ka ma ruk jao to pata de jeya ma asa he apna time waste kar rahe ho. Jinho na review ka saht suggestion deya unko thank u so much agy be ap mujy guide karta rahe aur story ma koe scene dalna ha to wo be pata deya kara..

Chap 3

Hall ma charo tarf dhulan behosh ho gey ke awaz sa Daya panic ho ka rok jata ha aur bhag kar mandam ke taraf jata ha aur tarika ke gond ma shreya ko dahk ka parshan ho jata ha. Tarika Shreya ka gonghat side pa karte ha.

Tarika: aur ish ka cheek ma thap thapte ha. Shreya shreya utho?

Daya: Tarika, Shreya ko kaya howa?(aur ish ka hath pakar kar beth jata ha) Purvi mani lao jaldi.

Purvi: ya lejjiya sir pani.

Daya pani ish ka face ma phankta ha jis sa Shreya ko thori se hosh ate ha wo uth ka pathe ha aur apna sir ko pakarte ha.

Tarika: Tum thik ho Shreya? (but she don't reply her because her head is spinning) Ish ko room ma la kar jan ho ga mujy ish ka checkup karna ha abhijeet.

Daya pulled shreya in her arms by this behaviour of Daya, Sidhart make gandi se Shreya ko room ma la kar jata ha aur ish ka hath pakar ka beth jata ha.

Tarika: ap sab bahi jaye plz (but Daya don't listen her. so she signalled bahir chale jata ha shreya ka parents be bus Tarika, Abhijeet aur Daya hota ha)

Abhijeet: chal Daya bahir chal ish ka hath chor ab ish ke shadi ho gey ha ish ka ab tamsha na bana.

Daya: Abhijeet nai hoye ish ke shadi abbey ish sa sab sa imp ish na sidhart ka nam ka sindor nai lagaya abbey tak.  
Abhijeet ish ke baato sa chup ho jata ha ish ko samaj nai ata ka wo Daya ko kasa console kara

Abhijeet: Daya jab bolna tha tuna kuch nai bola ab wo har chuki ha ish ka pass ek izzat bachi ha ab ish ke izzat na chin ish sa ish ka tamesha na bana logo ma bahir chal.

Daya chup chap bahir chala jata Shreya ka checkup karte ha aur ishko samaj a jata ha ka ya sab kamzoori ke waja sa howa ha wo Shreya ko injection da date ha room sa bahir jate ha.

Tarika: Purvi tum na Shreya ko subha sandwhiches khala deya tha?

Purvi: Tarika wo kuch nai kah rahe the mana ish ko bht mushkil sa khana ka leya manya he tha ka mujy phn call a gey mana Shreya ko bola ka ish ko finish kara ma ate ho aur jab ma thori dar ka bad aye to plate khali the mujy lag ish na kah leya ha.

Daya and shreya's parent together: kaya howa Shreya ko? Wo thik ha na?  
sh Tarika: kamzoori ke waja sa chakar aye tha mana injection da deya ha bus thori dar ma shreya ko drib lagte ho Abhijeet saman lana gaya ha

Shreya's mother(s.m): in tears meri bachi to kal sa kuch nai kah rahe tabe mana Tarika aur purvi ko bulaya tha. Pata nai kaya ho gaya ha ish ko parso ish ka virat be tha jis ke waja sa wo kuch sahi sa kah nai paye.

Daya felt very bad for her conditions. s.m: a jee bake ke rasma kasi ho gey ab?

Shreya's father(s.f): ma Sidhart aur pandit jee sa baat karta ho..

thori dar tak Abhijeet sab kuch la ata ha aur Tarika sara kuch la kar room ma chale jate ha. Shreya ko abbey tak hosh nai aye hoti Tarika ish ko drip lagate ha aur room sa bahir a kar ish ke maa ko tasli date ha. S.f pandit jee aur sidhart ka saht room ma jata ha aur s.m aur cid ke whole family. sab room sa bahir ata ha.

s.f(daya ke taraf dahkte hoye):shreya is now sidhart wife. sidhart na shreya ke mang bhar de aur mangulstur phena deya sab khana kah kar jaye ga.  
sab guest kahna kah kar chale jate ha daya ke bhot koshish karna ka bawajood be wo shreya ko nai dahk pata abhijeet ish ko shreya ka room ma jana sa rok data na Shreya ko neend ka injection deya hota ha jis ke waja sa wo aram sa soye rahte team (unwillingly)be apna ghro ma chali jate ha ku ka s.f na kisi ko shreya sa milna nai deya hota sirf acp sir ja ka dahk kar ata ha..

s.f: Sidhart beta ap be guest room ma ja kar rest karo.

At Duo's house:  
Daya ghr jate he apna room ma chala jata ha Abhijeet ish ka peecha jana he lagta ha ka zoor sa door band hona ke awaz ati ha.  
Tarika: Abhijeet abbey maat jao ish ko thora time akela rehna do wo abbey kisi ke nai suna ga subha aram sa ish sa baat kara ga ish ko samjaye ga.

Abhijeet: Tarika jee ap thik kah rahe agr shreya ka dad na mujy kasam na de hoti to aj ya dono ish haal ma na hota.(In full sad tone) Ya sab meri galati ha meri waja sa meri bhi ke zindagi kharab ho rahe ha. Kash ma abbey be kuch kar pata.

Tarika: Abhijeet khu ko sambhalo abbey humaye Daya ko sambhlna ha ish ko humari bht zada zaroorat ha.

Abhijeet: Thank u Tarika jee meri ish mushkil waqat ma saht dana ka. ap nai hoti to pata nai kaya hota.(In thoughts hamaye khali Daya ko he nai Shreya ko be sambhalna ko humari Daya sa zada zaroorat ha Tarika jee mujy maaf kar dejiya mana apko adha(half) such pataya ha.) Ap aj yahe ruk jaye humaye bht sa kam karna ma asani ho gey.

Tarika: thik ha chalo ab tum rest karo ma tumhari medicine la kar ati ho. (She give his medicines and glass of water) chalo ab tum jao so jao chalo apna room ma jao.(Tarika Abhijeet ko ish ka room ma la kar jate ha aur ish ka sleeping suit date ha abhijeet change kar ka ata ha tarika ish ko bed ma lata ka light off kar ka a jate ha aur guest room ma chali jate ha

Tarika in thoughts Abhijeet ab tumahye kasa pato humaye khali Daya ka he nai Shreya ka be bht sar khayal rahkna ho ga. She is too much weak now aur ish na ek to mission ma jana ka leya be haan kar de ish time ish ko medical treatment ke zaroorat ha lekin wo o chali ha jasi ke rani banana mana tumhaye ya baat nai pataye mujy maaf kar dana Abhijeet lekin Shreya na mujy apni kasam de the and by thinking all this she sleep.

like this Abhijeet also in thoughts Shreya tumna asa ku keya meri jaga tum ku mission ma ja rahe ho tumhaye kaha tha ka tum sirf rest karo lekin tumhar kisi ke khushi ku chahte ho tumhare apni khushi ka kaya. Aj Daya ko tumhari ish halat ka bara ma pata hona chaheya. Daya nai rah sakta tumhara bina aur ma apna bhi ko ish halat ma dahk kar sahi nai rah sakta. Ma tumahye apna bhi ke zindagi ma zaroor wapis lao ga ya wada ha ek bhi ka apna bhn sa and the he sleep.

In Daya room Daya is sitting in floor holding Shreya pic in tears Daya: Shreya tumna asa ku keya ek bar be mera bara ma nai soucha wasa to har waqat Daya sir Daya sir karte the ab kaya ho gaya tumhaye ku nai tum mera pyar ko samaj paye ku meri anhko ma nai dahk paye ma aj kal ka larko ke tara purpose nai kar paya to tumna mujy etni bari saza da de acha nai keya tumna. Pata nai mera saht asa ku hota jis sa pyar karo wo chor ka chala jata ha ya sab larkiya ek jasi ku hoti ha mujy laga tha tum wasi nai ho lekin tum un larkiyo ke sardar ho. I HATE U SHREYA. Lekin tumna apni tabiyat ku kharab kar le bolo Shreya kuch bolte ku nai pic ma dahko mujy kar kasa smile kar rahe ho acha lag raha ha na mujy asa dahk kar Hate u HATe u by saying this word he sleep in floor.

In Shreya's House:  
s.f in shreya's room holiding her hand beta ma tumhaye kasa thik kro tum pato mujy tum meri pari ho mujy duniya be tumhara leya khareedni para to karo ga lekin ma tumhaye thik kar do ga tumhaye kuch nai ho ga wada ha tum sa bus asa chup maat howa karo apni bak bak har waqat start rahka kar bht sakoon milta ha tere awaz ko sun ka teri hasi ko dahka to ab ek aesa ho gaya ha lekin ma wada karta ho teri ish hasi ko wapis lao ga.

to be continued...  
galtiyo ka leya maafi chahte ho.. review zaroor dana plzz


End file.
